Too Much
by MahouBunnyBell
Summary: Inuyasha is a normal halfdemon attending school in modern times. He lives with his family and hangs out with his friends... And starts fights with his brother that always seem to end in holes in the wall. A rather interesting work...


Wheeeee! A new fanfic... by me! This fanfic features original characters named Inuko and Midori. Inuko is Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's older sister. Midori is Sesshy's twin, or littermate. They from a fanfic I'm working on, but haven't finished, and the idea of Fluffy and Inuyasha Putting up with them was too funny. Overall they aren't arround much.   
  
The girls and Fluffy share the same mother. Midori looks like our Fluffy (well... slightly less male, but when they were little they could fool their stepmother), and Inuko has black fur/hair that is cut short.   
  
Inuyasha is 16. Sesshy and Midori are 18. Inuko is 22.  
  
  
  
Too Much - chapter 1 - Family and Friends  
  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and stretched. He dug arround in the piles of clothes on the floor of his room on the third floor of the large mansion in Tokyo, in search of his school uniform. Finally locating it he scooped it and some 3-day old socks up of the floor and wandered out his door towards the bathroom.  
  
The first thing he noticed was that Sesshoumaru was standing outside the bathroom, looking annoyed. That could only mean one thing... Midori had beat them to the bathroom. Inuyasha sighed and started back into his room to sleep until Midori finished whatever she did all morning and Sesshoumaru finished his daily grooming. Inuyasha groaned and shook his head. Sesshoumaru was almost worse than Midori.  
  
Inuyasha's train of thought was interupted by his mother's voice when he reached his door.  
  
"Ah! Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha! Good Morning!" She said gently. Inuyasha turned to his mom and Sesshoumaru stuck his nose in the air, as if appalled that she would greet him.  
  
"Hi Mom," Inuyasha greeted, glaring at his brother's rude behavior. Sesshoumaru 'hmped' and turned away.  
  
Inuyasha's mother smiled anyway. "Have you seen Inuko this morning?"  
  
At this Midori popped out of the bathroom, wearing her school uniform, and smiled brightly at Inuyasha's mom. "Inuko's classes don't start until 12:00, Sachiko-momma! She's probably still asleep! She was out late at a party last night!"  
  
Inuyasha watched as his mother nodded and Sesshoumaru thwapped Midori on the head for refering to Sachiko as "momma". They all seemed pretty proccupied. Only one thing to do.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Only then did Sesshoumaru stop beating on his sister.  
  
"You little BRAT! I was in line first Inuyasha! LET ME IN THIS INSTANT!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Seitaro Looked at his two sons. They looked as though they had just been hit by a car several times. On the side of the room Midori was trying to calm down a crying Sachiko. He growled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, would you care to tell me why you broke down the bathroom door and tried to kill your little brother? You upset your mother!" Seitaro asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru snarled. "I was in line first, and he isn't my brother! And that human wench isn't my mother!"  
  
Seitaro reached out and slapped his older son. "NEVER say that! Inuyasha may not be your full brother, but you are family! Family are those that love and care for you! Both Inuyasha and Sachiko care for you!"  
  
The fight would have lasted longer if at that minute a door across the hall hadn't opened and a black-haired demoness hadn't poked her head out.  
  
"My GOD will you shut up already Dad! No matter how much you yell at him you'll never get anything through that thick skull of his! And I have a hangover from hell, so be quiet!" Inuko screeched.  
  
Seitaro stood, dumbfounded at his college-aged daughter's outburst. Sesshoumaru smirked and opened his mouth to say someting, but was cut off by Inuko again.  
  
"Fluffy... Don't you, Midori, and Inuyasha have to get to school?" She said, yawning, "If you don't hurry you'll have to have Jaken drive you."  
  
The three teenagers took off running as Inuko headed back into her room, grumbling. Sachiko and Seitaro just shook their heads.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Across the street from the home of the Great Demon and his family a moving van pulled up, followed by a car. Out of the car came a ten year old girl, followed by a girl who looked about 16. Their parents got out and smiled happily.  
  
The mother looked at the older girl. "Aren't you happy to be back home in Japan, Kikyou?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "I guess. Can I go for a walk?"  
  
The father of the girls thought for a second. "Take Kaede with you. She hasn't been here since she was a baby and might get lost. And be back so we have enough time to unpack before we visit your aunt and cousins."  
  
Kikyou nodded and led her sister off with her.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
When Inuyasha and his siblings arrived at high school the first thing they did was split up. Sesshoumaru made a beeline for Rin, the freshman he was dating. Midori instantly meshed with a group of senior girls. As for Inuyasha, he went over to the group of friends he had been hanging out with since the start of last year.  
  
His friends included Miroku, the son of a priest who was popular with the girls, but could never get a date because he was too "strait-forward", Sango, a girl who could exterminate any minor demon sent at her (helpful when Naraku Onigumo, the bully of sophmore year, infested the girl's lockeroom with demon rats), and Kagome, whom reminded Inuyasha of a girl he had a crush on when he was seven.  
  
There were others that hung out with them on occassion... Hojo and Kouga came to be near Kagome. Kohaku came to be with his sister... even Rin stayed near them on occassion, but usually just a small group.  
  
"Oh! I Inuyasha! What's up?" Kagome greeted her friend.  
  
"Sesshoumaru started a fight over the bathroom and Inuko has a hangover." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Again?" Asked Miroku, "It seems that your sister may be on her way to a drinking problem..."  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "I'll tell her that, but I doubt she'll cut down on the parties she gets drunk at!"  
  
Sango sweatdropped, "Does she really go to all those parties? It sounds tiring!"  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement. "Yeah Inuyasha... You say she comes home at 3:00 am on a normal day. I know she's in college and has a loose schedule, but how can she manage!!!??"  
  
"I," Inuyasha began, "have no clue."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Inuko pulled herself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. After a shower and other basic grooming she put on a teeny-tiny little robe and wandered downstairs.  
  
Inuko poured herself some coffee and sat down to enjoy it. The whole house was silent. Dad had left to work and Sachiko was out shopping. The only ones home would be Jaken and Myoga, and they hid most of the time, silently doing their chores.  
  
Humming slightly the now-more-awake Inuko walked into the living room and glanced about. She sniffed slightly and entered the next room.  
  
"Jaken! There you are!"  
  
The little toad lept three feet upon hearing Inuko's voice.  
  
"Why... Mistress Inuko! You look lovely today!" He began, only to be cut off by Inuko.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just wanted to tell you to straiten up my room and tell Dad and Sachiko that I went to school, and will be back in time for dinner. There's no party tonight."  
  
With that Inuko wandered off to get dressed.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
--- To be continued ---  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, thats it! Whatcha think? I'm still wring more!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Preview of next chapter: Seitaro decides to have a family dinner upon hearing that Inuko won't be out partying, but Sesshoumaru has a date with Rin! What happens when she comes along to dinner!? And Kikyou and Inuyasha meet after nine years! What happened to make her so mad! And how is Naraku-kun involved!? 


End file.
